mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 365: One Guy, One Guy, and a Chicken Place
"One Guy, One Guy, and a Chicken Place" was originally released on July 31, 2017. Description Folks, from movie reviews to daring escapes, this episode has it all! Stunning confessions! Fast food war! Gordon Ramsey fan fiction! Ghosts! You won't believe how much we cram-jammed into one episode! Suggested Talking Points Meh, 2GGPP, Hauntings Squared, Elevator Home, Gordon's Secret, Chicken Success, Metaphysical Tyler, Andy Mac Outline 9:39 - Is it okay to interject into a conversation that a group of people is having at the table next to you at a restaurant? My husband and I recently moved to Maryland, and have yet to make new friends, and we're not sure how to be forward enough to make friends without coming across as creepy. -- Friendless in Frederick 14:16 - Y - Sent in by Amelia Burger, from Yahoo Answers user hair™, who asks: Survey - do ghosts haunt the other ghosts? survey - do ghosts haunt the other ghosts? sic 22:12 - I walked into work today and made my usual walk to the elevator to reach the third floor of my office building. For the last few days, one of these elevators has had an out of order sign taped to the front of it, and the elevator itself was not in operation. However, when I hit the Up button this morning, the elevator that has the out of order sign on it opened. I am writing this as fast as possible to get it sent, because I need to know if it's okay to ride this elevator. Am I about to ride this elevator and shoot through the sky like Willy Wonka, or am I gonna fall to my death? Also, am I good? Please hurry, I'm not sure how much longer this door will stay open, and I really need to use the shitter. -- Particularly Paranoid in Princeton 29:50 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Advertisement for The Turnaround. 37:24 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Wilson, who asks: Do you think Gordon Ramsay would show up in heaven and start telling everyone what is wrong and how to fix it all? 44:19 - My upstairs neighbour keeps giving me leftover chicken. I can't tell if it's from KFC or homemade, but I'm leaning towards the former. I clean out the tupperware container he gives me, and within a day, he's at my door with a new batch. Should I give him something in return? I once changed his hard contact lens as a good neighbour because he's blind, but I feel like I should do more for him, like maybe give him some of my own leftovers. -- Befouled in Bountiful Utah 52:41 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Jimothy Crickets, who asks: Should i invite Tyler? i invited everyone except Tyler 57:17 - I have a question. Have the two of you - and I'll open this question up with a story - Have the two of you ever been in a situation where you were like "Let's try that middle name out for a second"? Because I did go to church camp one time, and I was like, "New fresh start, new me, I'm here for a week, how about Andrew? Andrew's in the mix, here comes Andrew." And then I thought "Hmm. Here comes Andy." -- Griffin "Andy" McElroy 1:01:05 - Housekeeping 1:03:33 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user (named Pervis by Griffin), who asks: Is Scorpio and Sub-zero atheists? Quotes On The Movie Blog Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Seth Carlson